


Temanku (My friend)

by TheSasQueen



Series: Cinta Tersayang (Dearest Love) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, This was so cute what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSasQueen/pseuds/TheSasQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru wanted to be friends with the new kid in the neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temanku (My friend)

Three houses down from his own, a moving van was parked in front.

 

It’s been years since the house had seen any form of life, the previous ones being an elderly couple who had passed on before he was born, so the new occupants had garnered the attention of the neighbourhood. People were gathered around, whispering amongst themselves as they watched the movers unload the truck.

 

Oikawa Tooru watched on, hiding behind his mother, wide eyes following the movements of the workers as they removed the furniture and boxes from inside the van. He tugs at his mother’s skirt, craning his neck to meet her gaze.

 

“Do you think they have kids?” He asks, chocolate eyes hopeful.

 

“Perhaps,” his mother muses. “Why?”

 

“Because they’re gonna be a new friend!” Oikawa gives her a grin, his missing tooth showing.

 

It was hours later that Oikawa and his mother knocked on the door, with him holding a cake that he and his mother baked for the new neighbours. Pushing the doorbell, the Oikawas waited patiently for the door to open. And when it does, they were met with a pleasantly plump woman with dark skin and a wide smile. Tooru gave a short bow and handed the lady, now known as Iwaizumi Dewi, the cake. Iwaizumi-san’s eyes widened in surprise, and she thanked him before called out to someone inside the house.

 

There was the pattering of feet, and soon Tooru was face to face with a boy.

 

His eyes widened as he took in the boy’s darker skin, his piercing green eyes, and the messy shock of black hair. Iwaizumi-san introduced the boy as Hajime, and Hajime nodded his head as he took the cake in his hands. Their mothers talked for a little while, before Tooru’s mother bid them goodbye and good luck. On their way back, Tooru let out a little laugh. His mother merely raised an eyebrow.

 

“I think I’m gonna like Iwa-chan!”

 

She merely laughs at the nickname, ruffling her son’s hair.

 

~

 

Two days later, Tooru knocks on the door of the Iwaizumi household, his alien plushie in his hands as he waits for the door to open. Iwaizumi-san opens it, a smile on her face as she sees it’s him.

 

“Tooru right?” She asks as he nods enthusiastically.

 

“Can Iwa-chan come and play?”

 

The woman blinks in confusion before she realizes what he meant, and lets out a laugh as she nods. She calls out to her son, and soon enough the surly-looking boy was in front of him.

 

“Do you wanna play aliens with me?” Tooru pushes the alien plushie in his hands at the other boy. Hajime looked at the plushie and Tooru before nodding. Hajime’s mother said something to him, and Tooru’s lips parted in awe as Hajime responded in equally smooth syllables. It didn’t seem like English, but whatever it was… it was cool. On their way to the park, Tooru turns his head towards his friend.

 

“Iwa-chan! What did you and your mum say?”

 

Hajime blinks at the question, tilting his head in confusion. But not before scowling at the nickname Tooru had given him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I meeean,” he draws out the syllable with a pout, “You weren’t speaking Japanese!”

 

“Oh!” Hajime exclaims, laughter following. “That’s because my mum and I were speaking Indonesian. I’m half Indonesian.”

 

Tooru had no clue where Indonesia was; he’d have to ask his parents. But whatever Hajime had said to his mother sounded awesome.

 

It was hours later, after playing aliens and looking for beetles, that the two returned home. Tooru dropped Hajime off first, because his house was in the way. Iwaizumi’s mother opened the door, sighing at the two boys covered in dirt and leaves.

 

Hajime took Tooru’s hand, a brilliant grin on his face.

 

_“Ma! Oikawa temanku!”_

 

Tooru was at a lost at Hajime’s words, but it must’ve been good because Iwaizumi-san’s face lit up in an exuberant grin. She then turned to Tooru, and thanked him for spending time with Hajime before ruffling his hair. Giggling, the brunet gave a bow and thanked Hajime for his company before trotting off to his own home.

 

(Later on, Tooru had asked his father to show him where Indonesia was, and gasped when he saw how far away it was. He then started chattering about what he did with Hajime to his parents and sister, who exchanged knowing looks.)

 

~

 

It was two weeks later that the gossip started.

 

Tooru had spent nearly every waking moment of the day with Hajime. Whether it was in school with him, going to each other’s houses, or playing outside. He wasn’t aware of any of the rumors until some of the boys in his class approached him during play time while he was drawing.

 

“Why are you hanging out with Iwaizumi-san?”

 

Tooru blinked, putting down the pencil in his hand as he looks at the others.

 

“Because he’s my best friend..”

 

The other boys looked at each other in bewilderment before looking back at Tooru.

 

“But he’s weird! When he talks sometimes he doesn’t make sense! And he sounds funny!”

 

Tooru frowned, anger etched on his face. Yeah he did think that sometimes Hajime’s speaking needed a little work, but his mother told him that people who spoke two languages sometimes got them mixed up. People who were smart and had too many thoughts were like that too, so Tooru was proud for having a smart best friend. But he didn’t like how the others were making fun of Hajime.

He harrumphed, standing up and walking past the group of boys to find Hajime. He knew where the other boy’s class was, and had no trouble finding the spiky-haired boy amongst the other students.

 

“Iwa-chan!” He yells, waving his arm wildly. He catches the attention of the girls, who giggled behind their hands, while Hajime scowled deeply at the ridiculous nickname Tooru always called him. He got up, and went over to the other boy and poked him in the arm.

 

“Stop calling me that!”

 

“But Iwa-chaaan” Tooru laughed, slinging an arm across Hajime’s shoulders.

 

There was some pushing and pinching, but Tooru was relieved that Hajime didn’t seem any different. He was still the pushy, rude Iwa-chan he knows.

 

~

 

Later, on their way home from school, they stopped at a convenience store to buy popsicles, and chatted as they walked.

 

"Iwa-chan," Hajime scowled at the nickname, "What did you call me? When we played that time.”

 

Hajime stopped, popsicle halfway to his open mouth as he looked at his best friend.

 

“Eh?”

 

“When we played aliens! You called me something to your mum and she was really happy!”

 

Green eyes lit up in understanding, and Hajime licked at the melting popsicle before he looked away, a faint redness on his cheeks.

 

“I called you my friend.” He mumbles. “ _Temanku_ means my friend in Indonesian.”

 

Tooru blinked, before gasping in delight. The brunet finished off the icy treat in his hand before turning his attention to his companion.

 

“Say it again! Teach me!”

 

Hajime stared at the other, before sighing.

 

“ _Te – man – ku._ ” He broke the phrase into syllables, watching as Tooru copied him.

 

“How do you say... Iwa-chan’s my friend?”

 

“ _Hajime-kun temanku_ ” He spoke, refusing to use the nickname.

 

Tooru laughed, arms wrapping around Hajime’s shoulders in a hug, despite the other’s attempts to shove him off.

 

“ _Iwa-chan temanku!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this fic!
> 
> It's the very first of the series, I hope I do the characters justice! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, and it's my first Haikyuu!! fic. I was completely enamoured by the thought of Iwaizumi being half-foreign, and it was inspired by a thing I read, and it mentioned Iwaizumi being part Indonesian and my mind exploded in headcanons.
> 
> Come shout at me about volleygays and stuff on my tumblr @sookyshima


End file.
